Still in my Heart
by demiurgic
Summary: Fixation, attraction, compulsion, crush, delusion, fancy, fascination, fetish, infatuation, passion, 'thing,' call it what you will, but he was absolutely obsessed with her.
1. Obsession

Well, here's another one of my stories that I'm probably not going to be finishing any time soon! Just kidding, I'll try!

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Fixationattraction, compulsion, crush, delusion, fancy, fascination, fetish, infatuation, passion, 'thing,' call it what you will, but he was absolutely obsessed with her.

Pink and blue always went good together. They were both like the colours blue and yellow; on the opposite side of the colour wheel.

She was yellow: innocent and full of life. Even though many horrors past in front of those green eyes, they were still full of curiosity and wonder.

He was blue: not so innocent and practically dead. He had caused many horrors. His eyes were like coal, black and harsh. It was said that went looking into his eyes was like staring into space. But when they were red, it was like you were staring at death, your own death.

Yes, it was true she had cried before, during and after his departure, but she had gotten over him… For a while, at least.

He was like a drug. Taken once, fine, but several times, over and over and over… Addiction. She needed him. She needed him now. She needed him as she stared out towards the stars. She needed him as she heard her alarm clock going ticking.

Like the clock's ticking, his eyes would pop into her mind repetitively. Tick, they were black. Tick, they were red. Tick, black. Tick, red. Tick, tick, tick, tick.

She turned onto her opposite side, looking at her clock. She really needed to get a digital, much quieter. The silver moonlight shone onto the glass surface and she saw that it was 3:58.

"Ungh," She moaned as she rolled onto her stomach. "It's been 5 hours. I shouldn't have stayed out so late... Who knows what Tsunade-sama's going to throw at me tomorrow?" She closed her eyes, immediately opening them again. "Dammit, go away," She mumbled as his eyes popped into her mind once more. She rubbed her eyes and mumbled, "I just want to sleep."

"Talking to yourself again, Sakura?" A girl asked as she walked into the room. "I thought that was only in childhood."

"Shut up, Ino," Sakura said. "Would you mind leaving?"

"Okay, fine, but first, let me know, you're really loud when you're thinking about him," _Dammit, she knows already?_ Sakura thought. "And second, Tsunade-sama just sent a message for you. Get up," She switched on Sakura's light.

_Damn incandescent light, I've got to switch to fluorescent,_ Sakura thought as the electricity, hot and bright, ran through the small wire, lighting up her room and a fraction of a second.

"Inoooo!" Sakura howled covering her eyes. "Sometimes I really hate you!"

"Isn't that all the time?" Ino flicked the light several more times and then turned on her stereo. "Get up before the neighbors come and get us arrested!"

"You mean you!" Sakura stood up and pushed Ino out of her room, slamming the door in her face. "And stay out!"

Sakura walked around her room, slowly picking up clothes off the floor before going to see what the hell Tsunade wanted with her at this time in the morning.

Her red outfit lay forgotten under her bed since that fateful morning when Ino decided to take Sakura shopping.

Before Sakura chose what she wanted to where, she saw the picture of her and Naruto hugging on her desk. Her and Naruto were currently going steady, and Sakura was now awaiting his return from an S-ranked mission. It not only surprised Sakura, but everyone that knew him when Naruto appeared one autumn afternoon after a long, long summer, tall and mature. That's when they started dating.

She smiled and turned to choose some clothes out of the pile.

Sakura picked up a turquoise shirt and her jeans. After quickly changing into them and then applying a little mascara, Sakura walked downstairs and found Ino sitting at the table, reading a letter.

"Hey, you okay? What's that?" Sakura asked as she pored herself some coffee from the day before.

"Oh, just a letter from my parents. I decided I might as well stay up until you left, you know, just in case," Ino yawned widely. "'Cause that's what friends are for, right?"

"Yeah, thanks Ino," Sakura sat down and took a small sip of her coffee. "Dammit!" She cursed, spitting it on the table. "I forgot," Sakura stood up, dumping the coffee down the drain. "So, um, sorry, Ino, you know, for before."

"Hey, forget about it, you were tired, I understand," Ino said. "Hey, did you know that Shikamaru…"

"Oh, wait," Sakura interrupted her. "Where's the note from Tsunade-sensei?"

"There was no note," Ino replied, looking a little ruffled about being interrupted. "She showed up unexpectedly and said for you to meet with her right away down by the ramen shop."

"The ramen shop?" Sakura asked, unsure if she heard right or not.

"Yeah, I know, but that's what she said," Ino shrugged, still reading the letter.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked. She felt something wasn't right. "If she showed up unexpectedly at our door and said for me to meet her by the ramen shop, don't you think that's a little bit on the odd side?"

"Yeah, but she's your sensei, so, you better do what she says," Ino shrugged again. "Well, I'd see you off, but I'm really tired. See you in the morning," Ino got up and went upstairs.

"Yeah, okay, see you then, I guess," Sakura yawned, and reached for her jacket. As she walked, she thought why the fifth wanted to meet her at this time, and by the ramen shop of all places!

_Maybe, just maybe, _Sakura thought, shivering slightly. _Maybe she was attacked and someone posing as her wants to meet me, for some odd reason. _Sakura internally shook her head. _No, the fifth wouldn't have been attacked. She's too strong. Even Orochimaru…_

Sakura stopped herself at this point. She didn't want to think about that despicable person. Her eyes widened. A name rose from her mind. _Sasuke… _Where was he now? Was he still alive? Would he remember her?

Sakura was suddenly surprised that she had to retrace her steps to the ramen shop; she had walked right past it.

"Sakura," Tsunade said as soon as Sakura entered without looking. "Sit."

Sakura noted that Tsunade was already drinking, but Sakura decided to remain quiet about it. She followed her orders and took a seat beside her.

"Order something," She said, taking another gulp of sake.

"Tsunade?" Sakura asked quietly. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Because…" She took a small sip. "Sakura, just order something. Anything."

"O… Kay?" Sakura ordered a small cup of coffee. "There, I ordered something."

"I expected as much," Tsunade said, emptying the bottle into her glass. "Sakura, I have to tell you two very important and troubling pieces of information."

"Okay," Sakura muttered, taking a sip of fresh coffee.

"As my apprentice, I decided to tell you before anyone else, and both have to do with you anyways," Tsunade took a deep breath, and said quietly, "It, unfortunately, has come to me from a reliable source of information that Naruto…"

"Oh no!" Sakura almost fell of her chair.

"Yes, Sakura, I'm sorry to say this, but Naruto might have died in battle. We have lost all possible means of contacting him, and someone from a fellow neighboring village said they saw signs of his body," Tsunade ordered another bottle of sake, and continued. "Second, there are also rumors that Sasuke may still be alive."

Pushing the last piece of information aside, Sakura asked, "Can they be sure that Naruto's dead? Oh my God! What if he is? What will I do? Tsunade-sama! You have to tell me! What am I going to do?"

"Sakura, calm down. The person could have been lying," Tsunade turned towards her for the first time that night. "Just calm down. I needed to tell you first before sending out a squad to search for him."

Sakura was in utter shock. She had always feared this day would come sooner than it was supposed to.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura whispered, after several moments of silence. "Why did you have to tell me this here? Why not in your office?"

"Oh Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," Tsunade said. "Here, follow me," Standing up, Tsunade reached into her purse and put some coins on the counter. Sakura followed Tsunade out of the shop and into the cold but sweet moonlight. She could just see the slightest hint of the sun rising in the distance.

Tsunade was walking towards the trees near the edge of the village. They looked darker and more sinister than Sakura remembered them looking.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Quiet, just follow me," Tsunade said, not bothering to turn around.

"O-okay," Sakura stuttered. She was beginning to become cold, and the evil forest ahead wasn't helping.

They entered the trees, but Tsunade didn't stop walking. She kept going, until finally, they reached a place where the trees grew so close together, Sakura had a hard time squeezing through them.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked when she had lost sight of her sensei. "Tsu… Tsunade-sama? Where did you go?"

"I am not Tsunade, Sakura. From now on, I will be your nightmare, your haunter and you will not escape from me, otherwise, death will follow," Sasuke's voice said. His body followed from around a tree.

He looked completely different than Sakura remember him. His hair was shorter now, but in the same style. He was wearing the same type of shorts, but a netted shirt, that hugged his torso nicely, and Sakura couldn't help but eye how much bigger his chest seemed to have grown. His arms were bigger too, and Sakura felt almost overwhelmed by his eyes. They were lighter now, almost a green colour, and his face went from a soft teenagers face to a more masculine, more mature face.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a shaky voice. Her knees were echoing her voice as she walked forwards. "Sasuke… Where have you been? What happened to you? You've changed so much… Did you just disguise yourself a Tsunade-sama to lure me here? You know that you could get arrested for that, right?"

"Sakura, stop asking questions. I came for one reason only," Sasuke buttoned something up over his body, and Sakura looked down in horror to see the Akatsuki clouds covering his cloak.

"You… You…" Sakura stuttered, backing up into a tree.

"I've joined the Akatsuki. Yes, I have," Sasuke rushed forwards and pinned Sakura to the tree. She squeaked and Sasuke covered her mouth. "I've joined forces with my brother after killing Orochimaru," He smiled as a look of sheer horror crossed Sakura's face as he drew closer. "I found killing innocent people rather enjoyable, actually. Especially spoiled, annoying girls…" He took a lock of Sakura's hair and pulled it slightly. "I hate pink, you know that?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and she started struggling.

"Ah, ah, ah, Sakura, no escaping," He pulled her hair harder, and Sakura's green eyes filled with tears of hate. "I hate pink sooo much, and would you look at this, a head of pink, just waiting to have its pretty throat slit," He pressed her hair to his nose and inhaled.

Sakura took this time to try and push him away, but it didn't work. Sasuke pushed Sakura's head against the tree and ran his hand up and down her body. "So, you think you can defeat me?" He asked, sticking his finger into a sensitive nerve on her back. She unwillingly arched her back, pushing into Sasuke. "I didn't think so. All that time spent with Orochimaru wasn't a waste of time, you know. I learned things only you would dream of."

Sakura closed her eyes, but felt them open from an invisible force.

"Don't close your eyes when I'm talking to you, you incompetent bitch," Sasuke hit her and let her fall to the ground. He stepped on her back and bent down, saying quietly, "Naruto's not dead, but if you don't come with me quietly and without a fuss, I'll not only make sure he dies, but I'll slowly kill you as well. Got it?"

Sakura nodded her head violently, willing herself not to throw up. _Oh God, if only Ino had come with me, if only Ino had done something rather than go to bed. If only she had found it weird that 'Tsunade' had appeared on our doorstep, asking to meet me in the ramen shop, if only she… _Sakura started crying, not able to keep it in.

"Oh, Sakura, are you crying? Why? Because Naruto might die if you come with me?" Sasuke laughed into her ear. "Or maybe because I'm planning on disposing of you once I'm done?"

Sakura kept silent.

"Sakura, rule number one from here on in, answer my questions truthfully and immediately, and rule number two, follow directions without question," Sasuke laughed again. "Itachi will be there, aren't you glad you're going to meet him?"

Sakura nodded.

"Liar," Sasuke hissed into her ear. He positioned himself so he was straddling Sakura's back, pushing on the nerve in the center of her neck. Sakura found herself becoming lightheaded, and found she couldn't move at all. She was also finding it hard to breath because of Sasuke's solid weight on her back. "I thought I told you to answer truthfully? Although you did answer immediately, you weren't telling the truth. Again, are you glad you're going to meet the infamous Uchiha, Itachi?"

Sakura shook her head no. It was the truth. Ever since she'd found out what Itachi had done to his clan, she never, ever wanted to meet him.

"Bitch," Sasuke snarled. "Why not?"

"Sa… Su… Ke…" Sakura choked. "I… Can't… Br… Breath…"

"Oh…" Sasuke turned Sakura over and sat on her stomach, pushing his ankles into her legs. "Fine… I'll _make_ you breath…"

Sakura couldn't stop it. Sasuke held Sakura's head steady and lowered his lips to hers and her pushed carbon dioxide into her lungs. He pulled away and Sakura breathed the gas out, but before drawing a true breath of oxygen, Sasuke repeated it. Each time Sakura went to draw in oxygen, Sasuke would push his used air into her lungs.

_If this keeps up, _Sakura's oxygen deprived brain screamed. _I will die, or have serious brain damage._

As Sakura breathed out for the fourth time, she screamed out, "SASUKE! STOP IT!"

Sasuke looked taken aback, and Sakura used all her strength to push him away. He pushed her back to the ground and hit her with so much force, the sting after contact was almost caustic.

"NEVER!" Sasuke hit her again. "NEVER RESIST ME!"

Sasuke stopped hitting her. He heard it.

She felt it.

Her spine had cracked.

Right now, she knew she was lucky. She was probably one of the very, very few that was still alive after her neck had broken. Luckily, also, she was one of the very, very few that had an enormous amount of Chakra at her dispense. It immediately rushed to her wound and healed it instantly.

_I'm so glad, but that took a lot of Chakra, _Sakura thought, as she felt her empty body becoming light and she saw the darkness descending from the clouds.

The darkness encompassed Sakura.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and saw more darkness. She was lying on velvet, and by the feel of it, a cloud lay beneath it. It was, quite possibly, the most comfortable bed she had ever been on.

"Mmm," She moaned as she rolled onto her side. She curled up and pulled the covers higher so it would tuck into her neck.

"Awake?" A voice said. Sakura was too tired to even jump. She could feel that some of her used up Chakra had been built back up. The soothing sensation of Chakra floating around her brain meant that she actually _had_ suffered brain damage, but very minor.

"Sasuke, go away," She managed to get out, before her exhausted body made her stop moving.

"'Go away?'" Sasuke laughed a little. "But Sakura, this is my house. Well, actually, it's Akatsuki headquarters, but close enough."

Sakura blocked off his soft laughter and focused on Naruto, and the time they went to see that stupid movie. Actually, Sakura didn't know if it was stupid or not, they were too busy looking at each other to even notice the movie. She found out it was stupid later on by Ino.

Sasuke's eyes.

"God dammit!" Sakura cried out, turning towards the actual eyes. "No! Ge… G… Get away!" She screamed, trying to push him further from her.

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. Her strange reaction to his Sharingan made him think. Was she really afraid of him now? If so, then… Good.

"Why do you haunt me?" Sakura said, glaring at Sasuke. "Why must you insist on destroying me from the inside out?"

Sasuke smiled. Good. So he had made her suffer for all these years. Perfect. Maybe she was still his then.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

And, of course, it's another 'Sasuke wants to kill Sakura' story. Hmm… Or is it…?

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

A

N

D

T

H

A

N

K

Y

O

U


	2. Kidnap, With A Slight Chance Of Death

Soooooooooooooooorrrrry! School's keeping me sooooooo busy! Sorry x 1000000000000000!

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

_Akatsuki headquarters? That meant…_

"You…" Sakura whispered slowly. "Joined… you-your… bro-brother?" She was having trouble breathing…

"Yes, he did. I convinced him," A deep, drawling voice came into Sakura's ears. Sakura opened her eyes slowly, and saw a man. She knew who this man was, obviously, because he practically just told her right then and there. Uchiha, Itachi. Sasuke's older brother. She had always pictured him like the villains on television. But, if Sakura had past him on the street, she was pretty sure she wouldn't have guessed that he was the one that had slaughtered all of the Uchihas, save one.

"You…" Sakura growled the best she could. "Why…"

"Why?" Itachi asked. "Why what? Why did he join me? Why are you here?" He laughed darkly. "I can tell you an answer for both of those questions, but, perhaps, Sasuke…?"

"Oh, no, you're a much better storyteller than me," Sasuke laughed. "Also a far better liar."

"True, but I wouldn't lie to a sweet girl like this, so, I guess I'll tell her the truth," Itachi sat beside Sakura. He grabbed her wrists and held them against her back to hold her down because she had started getting up. "For one, Sasuke joined me because he gave up on Orochimaru-sama and realized that he could never beat me. And two, we want you here for some," Itachi leaned down low and hissed into Sakura's ear. "Entertainment."

Sakura's eyes grew large at the word, and she started struggling. "No!" Sakura screamed. Itachi placed his other hand over her mouth and she continued screaming, but hardly any sound came out. She tried shaking her head, but Itachi held it still with his hand over her mouth.

"He could release you, but you'll have nowhere to go, and no one can hear you now, so give up bitch," Sasuke snarled.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke to silence him. "So, Sakura, I'm going to release your mouth, but when I do, promise not to scream?" Itachi whispered. Sakura nodded frantically. She couldn't breath; his hand was starting to cover her nose as well as her mouth. "Good, because if you do… Well, I dare not say."

Sakura closed her eyes tight and Itachi removed his hand. She held back the instinct of screaming until her throat and lungs bled. She kept her eyes closed as though having them closed would make the Uchiha brothers disappear.

"Well, Sakura, it looks like you're starting to cave in," Itachi clicked his tongue. "Tsunade-sama would not be happy with you, now would she?"

Sakura whimpered quietly.

"Aww, Princess," Sasuke snickered. "Are you starting to feel alone?"

Sakura buried her head in the pillow, and thought about Naruto. _God, I just want to be back home, safe and comfortable… Maybe on the phone with Ino or Naruto… I just wanna go back home!_

"Sakura," Itachi pushed his strong hand under her jaw, and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes. Sakura tried resisting, but in a few moments, resisting seemed impossible because his Sharingan had captured her, and she went completely limp. "Oh, so this Uzumaki is now your current love interest. Isn't he the nine-tails? A taste for the wild side, I guess? _Tsk tsk._ And I thought Sasuke still held your heart. Brother, I guess you weren't good enough for… this…"

Sasuke's eyes flashed. "Naruto?" He growled.

Itachi turned around to his younger brother and said slowly, "This little girl completely forgot about you. How does that make you feel?"

"Well, let's just say Sakura won't forget me after this," Sasuke laughed silkily.

Sakura snapped out of her trance at what he said, and in Itachi's loosened grip, jumped up and ran for the door. Sasuke was so surprised that the Sharingan hadn't held her in a trance that he didn't catch her as she ran by him.

_Oh Gods oh Gods oh Gods oh Gods… How do I get out of here?_

'_He could release you, but you'll have nowhere to go, and no one can hear you now, so give up bitch.'_ The words echoed in her mind, and she shuddered at the thought of being stuck here forevermore.

Sakura ran as fast as she could when she heard the youngest Uchiha curse under his breath and give chase. She turned a corner, glancing back to see where he was. She ran into something solid. Something _very_ solid.

"I thought I told you not to move?" The familiar drawling voice said to her, sounding slightly amused. "Well, well, well, now you're going to have to be punished."

Sakura looked up, and saw her worst nightmare. She turned to run the other way, but Sasuke was standing there, smiling.

"No, oh Gods, please, no," Sakura looked around for a way to escape. "Please, d-don't… I'll do… A-anything… Just… Please… D-don't h-hurt me…"

"Anything you say?" Sasuke smiled darkly. "Well, brother, this should be interesting…"

"No, nothing like that Sasuke," Itachi commanded.

Sakura felt hands like iron grab her from behind and turn her so she was once again facing Itachi. "I don't think Tsunade-sama would appreciate you begging for your life, either."

"B-but… Sasuke…" Sakura pleaded quietly, not really knowing why. "Sasuke-kun, please… Don't… Don't do this…"

"It should be me you're more worried about, since I'm the one that has got you…" Itachi smiled as he brought Sakura closer to him. "Since I'm the one that's going to kill you…" He breathed into her ear.

Sakura closed her eyes in slight frustration. _Shut up, Itachi, _she thought.

She opened her eyes again, fire burning within. She felt braver than she did before._ Fine, if no one's going to save me, I'll save myself… Well… I think I can…_

She looked into Itachi's eyes. Big mistake.

"No," She gasped as she saw the blood red Sharingan change.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Sakura looked at her hands. She was younger, much younger. She sort of recognized where she was. She might have been…

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" A very familiar voice called to her.

"I-Ino-chan?" Sakura said turning around. Ino ran towards her, her hand raised in a wave.

"Hey, hey Sakura! Guess what?" Ino said, joining her friend. They started to walk to nowhere in particular.

Sakura blinked. What just happened? Where was she? "Um, w-what?"

"I…" Ino didn't finish. Instead she drew in a sharp breath, and stopped walking.

"What's the matter, Ino?" Sakura asked, stopping as well and turning towards her friend. "In… INO! NO!"

Ino grasped the end of a katana that was through her stomach. She was squeezing it so hard that her hands were getting cut up.

"INO!" Sakura screamed as she ran towards her. Ino pushed the katana backwards, and it fell with a _clang_ to the ground. "I-Ino?" Sakura grabbed her friend as she fell forwards. Ino disappeared… So did everything else. Sakura felt like she was floating around in absolute nothingness. "Ino?" She called out. "Hello?" _What's happening?_

"Good question," A voice answered. "I'd be careful if I were you. I can hear everything you think and see. Everything you do. There's no escaping me. No escaping this."

Sakura's eyes closed. She felt tired, but she didn't want to fall asleep. Her brain wouldn't let her. She had too much adrenaline running through her blood and her instincts were screaming at her to do a million things at once.

"I control time and space and even mass. I control everything where you are right now," The voice continued. It started to piss Sakura off. _Does it look like I care at all? _She thought. "Not really," The voice answered. "You're trapped. Trapped in my mind game, and not only do I control time, space and mass, I can also control," Sakura shivered as the voice sounded as though it were getting closer and closer to her ear. "You."

'_Aww, c'mon,' _A faint voice interrupted. '_Itachi, I wanna play with her too.'_

Sakura felt as though someone had pushed her in her chest very, very hard. She felt as though they had pushed her into the wall and she fell to the ground.

"You had your fun, now I get to do it my way," Sasuke's face appeared in front of Sakura.

She closed her eyes, exhausted. For some reason all that GenJutsu had drained most of her Chakra, even all her reserves.

"Aww, look Itachi, the poor girl's almost drained completely," Sakura felt Sasuke's hand grab her hair and make her head point upwards. "I could," He put his nail on her throat and slowly dragged it across. "Cut her. Slowly. Sweetly," She could feel, smell, taste his cold breath on her face. It was almost vibrating with excitement. "Right here. Can I, Itachi? Could I just cut her? Make her bleed, the red pour on the bed and soak it. Make her white and weak… weaker…"

Sakura heard a small laugh. "Fine, do what you want, but don't kill her, or you'll find yourself having the same fate."

"Yes-s-s-s," Sasuke hissed, very snake-like.

Sakura felt Sasuke pick her up over his shoulder. Much like a sack of potatoes. Sakura felt a little angry. She didn't like to be treated like food. Even less like a potato, for God's sake!

"Oh, Sakura, you're going to like my chamber of torture, but first I'm going to give you some rest, you don't want to be fighting for your life on empty Chakra levels, do you?" Sasuke threw her down on a bed, and Sakura immediately curled up into a ball. Sasuke threw a thick sheet of some sort of heavy, itchy material over her form. "Sleep. I'll be back."

Sakura gasped at a pain in her thigh.

"Just so you don't escape," Sasuke brought a needle in front of her face. "Muscle relaxant. Nighty-night!"

Sakura fell of a cliff and landed in water. No, not water, wool. Wool. It scratched against her and made her want to scratch everywhere, but she couldn't move. Something was holding her down. Was it the air? She couldn't tell.

She jerked and felt as though she fell back into bed from a great height. She gasped and opened her eyes. She remembered. The muscle relaxant. Sasuke. Itachi. Akatsuki headquarters. She was in _big _trouble now. _Bigger _than big. **_Huge. _**Gigantic. Hugely gigantic… You get the point.

The room was dark, but with the adrenaline coursing through Sakura's system, dark didn't matter. Getting out mattered. Getting to safety, or at least getting away from those two mattered.

"Sakura, don't move," A familiar voice whispered.

"What the he-"

"No time, just shut up," A girl's voice, but… _What the he-_

"Hinata?" Sakura breathed.

"I told you to shut up," Sakura could feel Hinata glare at her through the dark.

"_Ow_, what are you doing?" Sakura nearly yelled.

"_Sakura_, if you don't **shut up**, _they'll_ both come and then we'll both _die_," Hinata hissed with as much ferocity that was possible for her.

Sakura was surprised by the venom in her partner-in-work's voice. She had never heard Hinata talk like _that_ before.

"Hinata, how-how did you…? I mean… when did you…?" Sakura stuttered.

"I just knew okay?" Hinata roughly grabbed Sakura's hand and helped her to her feet.

"How… How?" Sakura asked, amazed that the muscle relaxant wasn't taking affect.

"Well, I just whipped up an antidote just in case, and here you were, poisoned," Hinata led Sakura to a door.

"Poisoned?" Sakura gasped. "But-but Sasuke said…"

"Yeah, notice that? _Sasuke said,_" Hinata shook her head as she checked out the door into the hallway. Sakura heard distant laughing. "And you trust him becaaause…?"

"Oh," Sakura hung her head. She was ashamed to admit it. Hinata was right. Sasuke was away for so long, it was like it wasn't even Sasuke anymore. It was Itachi. Of course it was. Itachi influenced Sasuke since the day he was born.

"C'mon, this way," Hinata pulled Sakura. Sakura didn't know why, but she didn't want to leave.

Sakura pulled back her hand. "W-what?"

"The exit, Sakura, it's over here, c'mon," Hinata grabbed Sakura's arm again and practically dragged her towards the door.

Sakura felt it. Hinata heard it. No. Sensed it. She sensed it _before_ she heard it. Ka-shving.

Sakura fell to the floor, screaming so loud her lungs might bleed, as the tendon in her leg broke apart. Tore apart actually.

"Thought you'd escape, you little whore?" Sasuke's demonic voice growled at them both. Hinata jumped as she turned. The man standing in front of her wasn't Sasuke. It wasn't emo Sasuke who hardly even talked, and when he did it was usually to give someone shit. No. This wasn't Sasuke. It didn't even _look_ like him anymore. This was a soulless individual who had a _habit_ of killing people. "And with your little friend? Itachi! We have another guest! One for the both of us."

This was Satan.

**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**

Okay, I don't mean that last line **_literally_**, of course, but yeah…

Review please and thank you!


End file.
